spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Pilot
This Terrible Pilot is the first episode of This Terrible Place We Call Home. It was written by (2008-2012) and (2013-2016). Characters *Narrator *Arre 320 *Phin68 *William Leonard *Travis/The Terrible Travis *Travis's computer *Tanner *Da Nerd *Ponyo Fan * * *Ghastly * * *Kelpy G Transcript Narrartor: SBFW is a mysterious place, filled with, uh, randomness. For our first episode, here is a timeline of the, well, randomness! Let's begin where it all started, with a user named Arre 300 in 2008. 2008: The Beginning *Arre: Hmm, what should I do? *(Homework sitting on desk) *Arre: Nah. *(More Homework appears) *Arre: I said no. *(Homework flys out of Arre's bookbag and into her face.) *Arre: No!!!! *Arre: I know! I'll create a SpongeBob Wikia *(Arre searches "spongebob wiki", and learns there is already one.) *Arre: I guess I'll Just have to make a fan wiki. SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI IS BORN. 2009: Wiki Starts To Grow *(A user named William joins, and so does Phin68) *Will: Hmm, shouldn't I be doing my fourth grade math homework, I need to learn how to multiply! *Phin68: You better do that. But wait... Arre isn't even active! *Will: Weird. *Phin68: I guess I'll just have to become the owner. 2010: Wiki War I *Narrartor: Wikia (for some reason) blocks many users. This is known (by me, I guess) as Wiki War I 2011: Young Christian Godly Travis *Travis: I better stop watching The Christian Kids Network and do my homework like a good boy! *Computer: Hey, Travis. *Travis: What's that? A computer! No way! Pastor told me there are porns on that thing! *Computer: Come here, Travie! Be a good boy and use me! *Travis: Sounds a lot like what Pastor tells me, but enough thinking about that. *(Travis gets sucked onto the computer chair and starts typing. *Travis: NO! STOP! *Travis: What kind of username is this? The Terrible Travis? Really, computer. *Computer (starts crying): MEANIE! *Travis: Sorry, Computer *Computer: No! You know what! In a few years I will get revenge on you by making you the most perverted user! *Travis: NOOOOOOO!!!!! 2012: The Start of a Tanner *Tanner: Hmm, I think i've grown tired of (CONTENT CENSORED) and sticking my finger in it. *Tanner: Time to make a wikia account! *Da Nerd: Hmm, I think i've grown tired of (CONTENT CENSO- wait what, all he does is like code games? whatever that's fine.) Time to make a wiki account! 2013: Closing Time *Ponyo Fan: *picks up megaphone* THE WIKI IS CLOSING *Others: what?! *they run around screaming* *Brandon: Hey everyone, calm down *(everyone keeps running around screaming, Brandon picks up a megaphone.) *Brandon: EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! *everyone stops screaming and looks at brandon* *Brandon: good, and now i'll tell you the truth, this wiki is not closing... *(everyone screams with cheers with partyblowers blowing and confetti and baloons flying all over the place.) *Brandon: BBUUUUUUUUUT. *everyone stops and looks at him* *Brandon: this misdeed cannot go unpunished. *Ben: what? but.. *Brandon: no buts. *hits everyone with a banhammer, they disappear.* 2014: Ben's Movie *Ben: welp i cant do anything without getting banned by wikia. *Tanner: me nether *ben takes one step and gets hit by a banhammer* *Andrew: Cause of these wars between us, we have decided you can no longer be part of our network, goodbye *slices the chain and ESB flies away* *Ben: Hello, i'm back. What Happened *Tanner: We're by ourselves now. *Ben: Oh, and also, I'm making a movie. *Tanner: what's it called? *Ben: Goofballs, and its going to be a great movie *stars appear in eyes* *Tanner: Ok.. *Ben: Tanner, this is going to explode in ratings, i need to get a team. *Tanner: Ok *Ben: *picks up megaphone* ATTENTION EVERYONE, IM GOING TO MAKE A NEW MOVIE AND IT WILL BE GOOD, BUT IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS BLOCKBUSTER, I WILL NEED A TEAM, A TEAM DAMN IT! SO WHO WANTS TO HELP WITH MAKING THIS MOVIE? *hands rise* *Ben: Ok, those who rose their hands, welcome aboard. 2015: Jon & Luis: Best Friends *Ghastly: Hello everyone *Luis: Hello Ghastly. *Jon: Hi Luis *Jon hugs Luis* *Luis: Hi Jon! *Jon: How is your day going?? *Luis: Im doing good. *Ghastly: Luis *Luis: Yes Ghastly? *Ghastly: isnt that your clone? *Jon and Luis: What? *looks at each other* ohhhh... 2016: The Song *Kelpy: I got a song for you this day, or year... About something going on this year, please have a listen. *puts record in and it starts playing* Picture yourself on a wiki writing keys typing, and cloudy skies Admin calls you, you answer quite quickly An admin with senstive eyes biased behaviours of yellow and white towering over your head look for the smart interlectial with logic in his eyes and he's gone Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness aaaaahhhhh..... Follow him down to his massage wall by a click while ranting wiki people watch the shick everyone frowns as they drift past the facts that bias so incredibly high chance of facts appear on the shore waiting to be take you away chimes in the back with their heads in the clouds and you're gone Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness aaaahhhhh... Picture yourself, on the computer in your house with mean borders with broken-glass mentality suddenly someone is there and its normality The admin with senestive eyes Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness aaaaahhhhh..... Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness aaaaahhhhh..... Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness aaaaahhhhh..... Give SBF a Chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness Give SBF a chance with forgiveness *out *Kelpy: and we hope you enjoyed this song, and this movie. *phew* Category:Episodes Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Tominator777 Category:TTPWCH Episodes